


Learning How to Love

by superRDF



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: A series of glimpses into the blossoming romance between Makoto and Joker. Starts after Makoto's interactions become available.





	Learning How to Love

“Thanks again for today. F-for pretending to be my boyfriend I mean.”

The student council president, known for being a strong leader, maybe even perceived as cold by some, cast her gaze downward; a slight red blush appearing on her cheeks. In all truth she hadn’t expected things to go as they had but well – given that they did she was glad that she asked Akira to accompany her on this double date. “I know it couldn’t have possibly been what you expected when we met up today.”

To be honest still baffled her how he managed to remain so composed in any situation. Even now he looked at her with an unfazed expression, the hint of a small smile on his lips. He really did match the term fearless leader. Any girl would be lucky to have them as their real boyfriend.

Wait - what was she thinking?

 “It’s no problem. I’m here whenever you need me, Makoto” his words saved her from her own thoughts. “Besides it wasn’t so bad; I actually enjoyed pretending to be your boyfriend.”

And then he had to go and say something like that!

Makoto’s gaze bounced between the ground and the tall, dark-haired student; her cheeks feeling impossibly hot. “O-oh? Well that’s good. You never know when I might have to call on you again.” What was this? She had given speeches in front of the whole student body and now she was fumbling over her words at the slightest provocation _? Calm down, Makoto_. “I just have a bad feeling about that man Eiko is with.”

The brunette’s gaze hardened slightly, the mere thought of what had transpired earlier enough for her brain to switch gears. As of right now it was just her intuition but given the fact that she came from a line of police officers Makoto liked to believe that she had a fairly trustworthy intuition. It had helped her discover the Phantom Thieves and right now it was telling her that that man was no good for Eiko. Couldn’t she see that he just had sleaze ball written all over him?!

She locked eyes with Akira and suddenly her thoughtful expression dropped, furrowed brows raising in confusion. “What is it?”

He had a look of amusement on his features; not outright laughter but something had clearly humored him. “It’s just that I can tell when the wheels are starting to turn in your head. You get a look on certain your face.”

“A-a look?”

“Yeah” he smiled more broadly. “Like you aren’t going to stop until you figure something out. A look of determination.”

“Oh? Is that so…” Determination…? She hadn’t felt determined since they first went after Kaneshiro. Truth be told if anything the student council president had been feeling anything but determined as of late. She was questioning herself, questioning her reasons for why she was studying so hard. And her straining relationship with her sister wasn’t helping. And yet he said she looked determined. Maybe when it came to helping others was when she was at her most focused.

Akira broke the silence between them, pushing his hands in his pockets. “Shall we head to the train station? It’s getting late you know.” Even if it was still the time of year when the sun was out the longest he was right it was getting quite late for two school students.

“Sure” she gave a nod and a smile appeared once more.

For a moment they walked in silence and Makoto couldn’t help wondering what was going through his head. Between what had just happened with Eiko, her studies, the Phantom Thieves and the boy walking next to her it seemed like she had too much to think about. Meanwhile one glance at Akira and he seemed as composed as ever. A fond expression crossed her features; he may not say much but he really was their fearless leader. An unmovable rock that they could all rely on no matter the conditions.

“Something wrong?”

“..!” she nearly jumped at being caught in her observations. Her gaze quickly averted downward,  “It’s nothing.” Silence hung over them again this time but Makoto felt implored to cut through it. “I never got to fully say thank you by the way. For helping me with everything” Akira turned a questioning look to her so she continued, “I mean I know I probably said it to everyone at some point. And it might’ve been assumed since I’ve joined the Phantom Thieves but to you especially I wanted to say thank you.”

“You know I made some pretty bad assumptions about you – back when I only knew about you through the rumors floating around school. In my mind I already had you labeled as an unreliable guy, a possible troublemaker” she winced slightly. The mere thought of her original judgments made her cringe.  And even though everything had turned out well even she would admit that she could’ve gone about her first meeting with the Phantom Thieves a little better than blackmailing them into cooperation. “I know now how wrong I was.”

How could she have been so quick to judge others when she hadn’t even known what lay within her own heart?

“Don’t worry about it.”

Before she could chastise herself any further Makoto looked up with a blinking expression only to see that familiar, reassuring smile greeting her. The same look that he had when he agreed to help her today.

“Don’t worry about it” Akira repeated, head turning back to look forward. “What’s done is done, right? There’s no need to fret over what happened in the past.”

After he spoke Makoto looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Was it normal for someone to be so carefree and easy going? No, whether it was normal or not she was grateful for it. Features shifted, spreading into a smile as she looked ahead as well. “You’re right.”

They came to a stop where the paths diverged for the different subway lines. “Well it looks like this is where we part ways” hands clasped in front of her she looked down for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. “I know this was just a one-time thing but I’m going to keep looking into Eiko’s boyfriend. I-I’ll be counting on you.”

Then with only the grace and smoothness that the leader of the Phantom Thieves could manage he gave her a thumbs up and wide spread smile. “I’ll be there.”

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day. On the ride home Makoto couldn’t help but feel somewhat warmer as she sat in her seat. Not outwardly, she wasn’t blushing or catching a fever but on the inside. Was this the effect Akira had on people? She couldn’t help feel like their bond had strengthened somehow…

The student council president quickly shook her head. What was she thinking?! Their ‘ _bond’_ strengthening? Resting her hands in her lap she sighed slightly. “Get a hold of yourself, Makoto.” Still…it was nice to have a boyfriend for a day. Even if it was just pretend.


End file.
